


Tangisan Hati

by Jogag_Busang



Series: ROSE: Puisi 2013 [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Rasanya ingin sekali aku menangis.





	Tangisan Hati

_Kupandangi bintang yang sudah tak seindah dulu_

_Yang kini kelap-kelipnya mampu memudarkan perasaanku_

_Mewarnai betapa pahitnya akhir dari kisah usangku_

_Efek-efek tegas memecah pertidaksamaan antara aku dan kamu_

_Begini tersiksa tak mampu mengenang kata rindu_

_Suara lirih itu masih bergelanyut dalam kalbu_

_Apabila jari kelima itu tak lagi dapat bersatu_

_Saling pisah, menjauh, terserah pada dirimu_

_Tidak untu dulu, sekarang, atau pun saat kumenunggumu_

_Dan biarlah rasa itu hilang secara perlahan-lahan_

_Raib bersama pandangan yang kini tinggal kenangan_

_Dan betapa pun jika hal itu terjadi sekali lagi_

_Aku tak akan mampu, untuk saat ini atau kemudian_

_Ban benih-benih kehancuran benar-benar bertbaran_

_Menyesaki setiap helaan napas yang tak bisa bertahan_

_Saat hal itu tak membawaku kepada kenyataan_

_Masih ada sisa-sisa yang harus kurelakan_

_Bila dirimu tak begitu memasung diriku_

_Diriku pasti masih menyayangimu walau dengan rasa sayu_

_Sebab pada angan-anganku kita akan bersama selalu_

_Tapi, mengapa hanya lambaian tangan yang kuterima darmu?_

_Andai kasih sayang itu tak terbuang percuma_

_Diriku pasti masih memberikannya untuk kita jaga_

_Sayangnya imajinasi ini telah musnah untuk selamanya_

_Dan tak dapat kupungkiri betapa aku sulit melupakan rasa cinta_

_Namun, tega sekali fakta itu menghapusnya_

_Membinasakan bunga yang tumbuh pada waktu mekar-mekarnya_

_Dan aku tak kuasa menahan lelehan dari sudut mata_

_Hingga akhirnya membuatku terluka karena cinta yang begitu menyiksa_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 22 Desember 2013. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
